Androids
by Cherry-Chanx3
Summary: What happens when naruto finds a android and brings it home and all the guys start falling for her? Read it and find out. By the way if you don't like it tell me or tell me whats wrong this is my first story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: We Got an Android

Hey guys I hope u guys like it

"Hey guys, what do you guys want to do?!" yelled a blonde headed boy. "Shut up dobe" ordered a raven with a hint of blue headed boy. "Make me tame!" screamed the blonde. "Shut up Naruto, Sasuke's right" sighed a man with silver hair. "He's right dickless" added a boy with dark blank hair.

"I can't believe your siding with the tame Kakashi, you to Sai!" argued Naruto. "Hey why not get an android? They can do all the choirs and everything!" suggested Naruto. "No" stated Sasuke. "He right Sasuke, besides our little android has to listen to our every command who knows what she might do to please us." said Kakashi with a perverted grin under his mask. "Which gives us more reasons not to get one" stated Sasuke.

"Besides we don't have any more rooms, shall we kick out Naruto for room for our new toy then?" asked Sai. "No are you stupid?!" yelled Naruto "she can sleep with me."For the last time we are not going to get an android" yelled Sasuke. "Fine" said all three.

"_Man! This sucks, why we can't just get an android like everyone else!"_ yelled an irritated Naruto. _"I mean we live in the 21 century for god sakes!" _When he looked up he saw a young girl with long pink hair wrapped in very little bandages. Naruto blushed, a lot.

"_What the hell" _walked closer to her and realized she was an android _"Oh, she an android, but she's really cute she looks so real as if she was human"_ Naruto stated. "Maybe I can take her home I mean she's in the trash which means she doesn't belong to anyone, so that means" Naruto picked her up bridle style._ "Wow, her skin is so soft and war, I herd that android's shin feels hard and cold" he thought. And walked home. _

"Hey guys I'm home!" Naruto busted through the door. "Shut up dobe it's in the middle of the night" yelled Sasuke.

"Hey what do you got there Naruto?" asked Kakashi leaning over the counter. "This here my friend's is our new android" Naruto explained proudly. "Our what?!" yelled all three of his roommates. "You heard me right, she is going to be our new android around the house" he exclaimed. "I told you we don't need an android, now go give her back" yelled Sasuke.

"No let's keep her she can clean up and do the laundry and all that stuff we don't wan to do" stated Sai. "Sai's right you know, besides she's very beautiful it would be terrible to throw out such a beautiful creature such as her" Kakashi stated while examining her. Her pink hair went down all the way down to her knee's (her two front bangs go down to her shoulder), she was a perky c cup, and she was petite but had a killer body.

"Fine we'll keep her, but keep her out of my way got it" Sasuke stated. "Fine then we all come to an agreement then." Yelled all three of them. _"Some how I feel like I'm going to regret this somehow" _sighed Sasuke.

I hope u guys like it please review if u guys don't like it I'll do my best to make another story, I'm new at this so tell me the truth thank you. Oh and tell me what I need to make the story greater please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Picking Names

Thanks for reviewing my story I'll do my best

"How do we turn her on?" asked Sai. "How should I know, Naruto's the one who bought her" stated Kakashi. "Hehehe, actually I found her in the trash while I was walking home hehehe" Naruto laughed nervously. "WHAT?!" yelled the two.

It was early in the morning when the trio wanted to turn on there new _guest_. "So your saying you just brought this thing home without knowing if it belongs to someone else dobe?" asked an irritated Sasuke. "Don't call me dobe tame!" yelled Naruto "besides _she_ was in the trash so she doesn't belong to anyone so there."

"Well if she was in the trash then she's probably broken or something" stated Sai. "But why in the world would anyone through away such a thing I mean look at her she has a killer body who in their right mind would do that" asked Kakashi while touching her body. "Stop touching her Kakashi she doesn't belong to just you" yelled Naruto. "Let's just turn her on then we could know if she's broken or not" stated Sai.

"But where is it?" asked a curious Sasuke. "I thought you didn't care about what happens to her Sasuke, is it because you're developing feeling for our guest" Naruto asked with a foxy grin. "Stop thinking like that dobe, the sooner we find out that thing is broken the faster we get rid of that thing" Sasuke yelled back with a hint of blush on his face.

"Hey you guy's I thing I found it" said Kakashi with a bored voice. He was holding her up by her neck. "Awesome, now we can find out what's her name" yelled Naruto. Kakashi flipped the switch. Her eyes opened slowly to reveal a beautiful shade of brilliant green. All the guys crowded around her. They all stared in awe at the beautiful sight. The bandages that covered her body spaded out around her and fell to the ground leaving her naked. _"Wow"_ they all thought at the same time. "Hello there" she said with an angelic voice. All the guys blushed furiously. "What's wrong, did I do something wrong" she said with a sad voice. All the guys shock there franticly and turn their heads the opposite direction. "N-no it's n-not that it's j-just that you-your n-na-naked" stuttered Naruto. "Y-you idiot, g-go gets her s-some c-clothes" stuttered a very nervous Sasuke. "I-I'll get them" said Sai walking out of the room.

"So what's your name young lady" said Kakashi politely. "I don't have one" she said examining the over size shirt given to her that hung over one of her shoulder which made her cuter. _"AWE"_ they thought with a hint of blush on there faces. "Then were going to have to give you a name then now don't we" Kakashi said while patting her head, which made her smile _the_ most beautiful smile.

"What should we call her then" said Sasuke trying to hide any interest but failed miserably. "Why not Sakura because of her hair" suggested Sai. "That's a perfect name for her, do you like the name Sakura?" asked Naruto. "If that is what you wish then it is my name" said Sakura with a warm smile. _"SO CUTE"_ they all thought at the same time trying to hide their blush.

"Okay now that we gave her a name now what do we do with her?" asked Sasuke staring at their new guest. "Well we need to get her some cloths and find out where she'll be sleeping" stated Kakashi while starching his hand out to Sakura.

"Thank you may I have your names please" Sakura asked putting her hands in her lap as she stood up. "My names Naruto that Kakashi, Sai, and Sasuke" he stated while pointing to everyone in the same order. She bowed to each and everyone and said "I hope I can serve you well my masters". They all blush at the title of master.

"Well she can sleep with me" said Naruto while scathing the back of his head nervously with a slit blush across his cheeks. That gave him three good bonks on the head. "A lady like her will be staying with me" stated Kakashi. "Why should she stay with a pervert like you?" yelled an angry Sai. "We have guest room she'll be staying in there" stated an annoyed Sasuke.

I hope it wasn't to bad please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura's Bath

"Hey you guys?" Naruto asked. "What is it dickless?" responded. "Well since I found her in the trash, ahouldn't we be cleaning her?" Naruto asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"..." was his response. "The dobe finally said something smart, the world must be coming to an end" Sasuke replied while blushing like a maniac.

"I'm going to be taking a bath then?" asked Sakura while looking up. "So it seems Sakura-chan." answered Kakashi while patting her head with an I crinkle.

"But who's going to give her a bath?" Sai asked. He was greeted with silence. It was so quiet you could hear cricket's cherping.

"I'll do it since I found her so you guys don't have to worry about it" Naruto suggested all to eager to do it. That earned him another 3 good lumps on his head.

"Um masters?" peeped up the timid Sakura. All eyes were on her after the word masters came out of her lips. "Whats a bath?" Sakura asked timidly.

After those words came out of her lips all faces became bright red. "W-well y-y-you see," Naruto tried to explained but was to fluster too. "Its when you get all cleaned up!" answered Kakashi with a smile under his mask.

Kakashi POV

"_hehehe, if I get Sakura to feel comfortable infront of me she'll like me more than the others"_

Kakashi thought evilly.

Normal POV

All four of the boys were all crammed into the bathroom that could a fit 20 people in there, but the reason it felt crampt because Sakura was standing in front of the bath tub filled to the rim with water.

"What do I have to do?" asked Sakura innocently. "We-well y-you j-j-just take off y-your c-cl-clothes, t-then yo-you g-get in-into the w-water." said Naruto while holding back a nose bleed.

"Ok." answered Sakura while taking off the shirt completely. You could hear a huge thud as all the men fell down with massive nose bleeds.

"Are you all right masters?" asked a frantic Sakura while picking up the closest male, which happen to be Naurto.

When Naruto opened his eyes he came face to face with a pair of perky 360 degree C cup. _"whoa, the y look so soft I just want to touch them" _Naruto thought with a huge blush spread to cross his face.

"Come on Sakura-chan, its time for your bath." replided Kakashi while pulling on Sakura's arm softly.

Once Sakura was in the tub she just sat there not doing anything.

"Whats wrong Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto worried.

"Well um what do I do?" asked Sakura while slanting her head to the side showing off her silky neck. All blushed even more if possible.

After 30 painful minutes of explaining what a bath was, Sakura was given another baggy shirt.

* * *

Hope you guys like it! 


	4. Chapter 4

Shopping

"We need to go buy her some new clothes." stated Kakashi while watching her cook them all breakfast.

After the long night Sakura fell asleep in the guest room. And when everyone woke up the smelt something delicious from the kitchen, and thats how they found Sakura flipping pancakes.

"I guess its normal since she is a android" said Sasuke.

"In a way your right, when it all comes down she's just a machine" sighed Sai.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU ALL!!!!!!" yelled a very angry Naruto.

"She's not just some toy or machine! She's Sakura!" finished Naruto very loudly.

Everyone looked down at what Naruto said... or more like yelled.

By the time it got quiet Sakrua was already done setting the table and filling everybody's plate's with food.

"Wow Sakura-chan! Your really good at cooking food!" shouted Naruto while taking another bite of his pancake.

"The dobe's right for once, your really good at cooking." replied Sasuke white taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Not only your a cute maid, but also a fantastic breakfast" praised Kakashi.

"um hum!" agreed Sai.

**Sorry guys I'm running out of idea's for this story give me some advice please!!!!**

**Oh and choose another story form my profile and don't forget**

**R&R **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry everyone but I need you guys to vote on which story I should post up next, just send me a comment on which story I should put up next **

**please n thank u **


	6. Chapter 6

Poor Sai

"Now what do you thing would look better on her?" asked Kakashi holding up a red Lolita dress in his right hand and a white in his left.

"I think this will look perfect on her" Naruto grinned while holding up a black see-through dress.

"YOU IDIOT!" yelled Sasuke while leaving a huge lump on Naruto's head. Sakura giggled at her masters silly antics.

"Hey Sakura, do you like this one?" asked Sai holding up white short shorts, a red shirt, and a white short sleeve hoodie tat ended right below her breast.

"That looks really cute Sai-sama" replied Sakura with a warm smile. "That would look really pretty on you Sakura-chan" Naruto complimented while slinging his arm over her shoulder.

"Now, now Naruto don't go off scaring our little Sakura" Kakashi scolded while patting her head with a eye crinkle showing he was smiling.

"Get your hands off her you pedophile" Sasuke remarked angrily. "Awww, jealous now aren't we Sasuke?" Kakashi provoked.

"Umm masters, its time for lunch" Sakura said very timid. "Ok Sakura-chan, wanna go out and eat?" Naruto asked mainly Sakura.

"I know this nice little place near here" Kakashi told and then grabbed Sakura's hand. "Let's go Sakura."

Sai walked out of the store and looked around. "Where did everyone go?" he asked confused.

Now leaving Sai and his lonely self alone, we follow Naruto and the others.

"Hey I just relised something" Sasuke responded out of nowhere. "What is it Sasuke?"

Naruto asked looking at him weird.

"Can androids eat human food?" he asked with a bored face. All eyes turned on Sakura at that instance.

"**Can **androids eat human food Sakura?" Kakashi asked kinda shocked he just realized it only a few seconds ago.

"Umm I believe so" Sakura asked kinda scared that she had all her masters full attention.(except for Sai that is."

"Hey wheres Sai?" asked Naruto finally realizing one of his friends are gone.

"I thought he was right behind us" Kakashi asked confused scratching the back of his head.

Lets see what Sais up too.

In a Desert

"Where is everyone?" Sai asked very tired from carrying over 20 bags alone. "Its so hot, where am I?"

As he was walking he tripped over a small rock. "Oww" he said before he pasted out.

Now back to the others

"Oh well" the guys sighed.

"But what about Sai-sama?" Sakura asked a little concerned. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, Sai can take care of himself, he may look like a fag but he's tough." Naruto said with his trademark grin.

Sakura gave him a warm smile knowing that what Naruto said would be true. Well that's what she thinks anyways.


End file.
